Gnome child/Dialogue
Set 1 Another one * Player: hi there * Gnome child: hello, would you like a worm? * Player: erm ok * the gnome gives you a worm * Player: thanks * Gnome child: in the gnome village those who are needy.. * Gnome child: recieve what they need, and those who are able.. * Gnome child: ... give what they can Another one * Player: hi there * Gnome child: low * Player: what? * Gnome child: when? * Player: cheeky * Gnome child: hee hee Another one * Player: hi there * the gnome appears to be singing * Gnome child: Oh baby, Oh my sweet * Player: are you talking to me? * Gnome child: no, i'm just singing * Gnome child: i'm gonna sweep you of your feet Another one * Player: hi there * Gnome child: she loves me * Player: really * Gnome child: she does i tell you * Gnome child: she really loves me Failure to pickpocket Set 2 * Player:: hello * Gnome child: i have a riddle for you * Player: ok * Gnome child: A tree which is planted on Monday and doubles in size each day... * Gnome child: ...is fully grown on the following sunday * Gnome child: On what dav is it half grown? * Player: Erm..i'm not sure * Gnome child: saturday * Gnome child: you big folk really aren't the quickest Another one * Player:: hello * Gnome child: To be or not to be * Player: Hey I know that. Where's it from? * Gnome child: Existentialism for insects Another one * Player: hello * Gnome child: I worship Guthix, the god of balance * Gnome child: He really does have exceptional co-ordination Another one * Player: hello * Gnome child: The human mind is a tremendous thing Another one * Player: hello * Gnome child: hardy ha ha * Gnome child: hee hee hee * Player: are you ok? * Gnome child: i'm a little tree gnome * Gnome child: that is me * Player: i've heard better Another one * Player: hello Another one * Player: hello * Gnome child: i have a riddle for you * Player: ok * Gnome child: I am the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space... * Gnome child: I am the beginning of every end and the end of every place. What am i? * Player: ? * Player: erm..not sure...annoving * Gnome child: i'm E, hee hee, do you get it Another one * Player: hello * Gnome child: Nice weather we're having today * Gnome child: But then it doesn't tend to rain much round here Another one * Player: hello * Player: hello there * Gnome child: bla bla bla * Player: what? * Gnome child: bla bla bla * rude little gnome Set 3 Another one * Player: hello little man * Gnome child: my mum says... * Gnome child: A friendly look, a kindly smile * Gnome child: one good act, and life's worthwhile! * Player: sweet Another one * Player: hello little man * Gnome child: hello * Player: are you alright? * Gnome child: i just want something to happen * Player: what? * Gnome child: something, anything i don't know what Another one * Player: hello little man * Gnome child: a little inaccuracy sometimes... * Gnome child: ..saves tons of explanation * Player: true Another one * Player: hello little man * the gnome is preying * Gnome child: guthix's angels so high as to be beyond our sight * Gnome child: but they are always looking down upon us * Player: maybe Another one * Player: hello little man * Player: how are you * Gnome child: a warning traveller, the new world.. * Gnome child: ..will rise from the underground * Player: what do you mean underground? * Gnome child: just a warning Another one * Player: hello little man * Gnome child: some advice traveller * Gnome child: we can walk, run, row or fly * Gnome child: but never lose sight of the reason for the journey * Gnome child: or miss the chance to see a rainbow on the way * Player: i like that Another one * Player: hello little man * Player: you look happy * Gnome child: i'm always at peace with myself * Player: how do you manage that? * Gnome child: i know, therefore i am Another one * Player: hi there * Gnome child: hello, would you like a worm? * Player: erm ok * the gnome gives you a worm * Player: thanks * Gnome child: in the gnome village those who are needy.. * Gnome child: recieve what they need, and those who are able.. * Gnome child: ... give what they can Another one * Player: hello little man Category:Incomplete Dialogue